Maliciosos Bizcos
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Con una taza de cocoa de Camus le demostrará a Milo cuanto le importa. Kiki ayudará un poco...


Hola! esta historia la escribi para un reto visual en el club de fans de Camus y Milo... habia que hace un fic con una taza de malvabiscos en cocoa xD... es algo... ejem... comico, creo... ojala les guste.

* * *

**Maliciosos Bizcos**

Era una calurosa noche de primavera. Las flores reposaban en sus capullos hasta la alborada, y la luna se mostraba rojiza en el amplio firmamento azulado con un tono anaranjado. El calor fuera del templo Acuariano era soportable para todo aquél que estuviera acostumbrado, o que siquiera tuviese la más suave tolerancia ante él. Pero para Camus, era desquiciante. No soportaba saberse envuelto en sudor, ni acomplejado por el mal olor que este despedía. El Santo de la Onceava casa era demasiado propio y cuidadoso con su arreglo personal como para permitirse una situación como ésta.  
¿Conclusión? A Camus se le antojó expandir el cosmo por el recinto y convertirlo en iglú

Milo aquella noche decidió hacerle una visita. Desde hacía un par de meses solían tener encuentros nocturnos, pero nunca imaginó que al llegar a Acuario resbalaría con el hielo puesto en el piso, que terminaría encerrado bajo una tonelada –exagerando- de nieve y que eso lo llevaría a la cocina del templo, calentándose con una cobija, una pijama recién prestada y el poco calor que su cuerpo produjera.

Estornudó…

El sonoro sonido le vino desde los pulmones hasta la nariz, saliendo en un grito también desde la garganta.

Se quejó.  
Dolía, aunque podía soportarlo. Miró de soslayo al guardián de Acuario quien en ése momento desvió la vista hacia algún tabique del otro lado.

La tetera emitió el ruido propio de cuando el agua alcanza su máximo nivel de calor. Camus se levantó de la mesa sin expresar comentario alguno, mientras Milo se agazapaba aún más en la manta que el anfitrión había tenido a bien proporcionarle para que se resguardara del frío. No usaba abrigos o chamarras, así que no tenía una qué ofrecer: Milo vestía un pijama azul cielo y creyó que la cobija naranja le sentaría acorde al atuendo.

_Camus era un inconsciente _–se dijo-

Primero al negarse a su encuentro nada casual, y después siendo un mal anfitrión. Si Camus hubiera ido a Escorpio como acordaron, en vez de cancelar la cita… Un Milo mental pataleó en su imaginación, frustrado.

Sus pensamientos se rompieron con la llegada de una taza de café ante su nariz.

Elevó la vista. Hubiera querido fruncir los labios pero creyó que ese gesto bastaría para que Camus le echara del templo. Dejó de aferrar las mantas contra su cuerpo, y dejarla apoyada desde los hombros hacia toda la espalda, tomó entre sus manos la taza humeante.

No le disgustaba el café, al contrario, en la casa de Mu lo disfrutaba mucho; de Shaka no podía quejarse; Shura lo hacía de una manera diferente: con un poco de crema; Camus… nunca empleaba azúcar…

Suspiró.

Tantos días juntos y el custodio de Acuario parecía no comprenderlo. A Milo no le gustaba el azúcar… ¡Milo era su amante! Desde los pasteles o galletas más sencillos, hasta los dulces más exquisitos.

Fue un vicio que desarrolló por culpa de Kanon cuando creyó que era Saga. La culpa de todo la tenía Aioros por hacerlo su niñero y Aioria por ser aquél duende juguetón y travieso… El gato parecía haber dejado el vicio después de perder la tercera muela, y aunque Milo… Milo era cuidadoso con su salud y su aspecto, pero -después de Camus- los dulces eran su más ferviente tentación.

Bebió, y tan pronto como el líquido tocó el paladar sintió ganas de expelerlo. Camus estaba detrás de él haciendo –no sabía qué- junto a la tetera, así que podría escupirlo o simplemente tragarlo y dejarlo ahí. Estaba seguro que la cara se le puso azul y no precisamente por el estúpido frío –que el café le hizo olvidar-.

Estiró las manos y lo dejó plácidamente sobre la mesa.

¡Qué horrible noche! Camus convirtió una romántica travesía por los campos elíseos, en un infierno de nieve.

Podía simplemente ponerse en pie y marcharse, pero entonces… terminaría molesto con Camus, discutirían y…. Milo no quería dejar de besarlo esa noche.

Por primera vez el custodio de Escorpio se resignó. Contra Camus no podía lidiar. Podía ser necio con sus compañeros, incluso matar a golpes por defender un ideal, pero nunca ir contra aquella corriente.

Acuario silenciosamente esperó a que la otra bebida terminara de calentarse. No había dicho una sola palabra porque no sabía si disculparse, debatir o… llevárselo a la cama.

Por fin, en el momento que decidió romper con el silencio, pudo sentir un pequeño cosmo penetrar en el templo de Acuario. Primero sus pasos cortos se oyeron apresurados en el pasillo, luego se oyó la clara forma en que resbaló y pasó patinando frente a la puerta hasta rebotar al final del pasillo en la pared.

Milo, sorprendido -aún a costa del frío- soltó la manta y se puso de pie para echarle una miradita. Camus fue quien se asomó completamente. Cuando el Escorpión descubrió que se trataba del pequeño pupilo de Aries soltó una carcajada, que ante la mirada fría del galo devolvió su sitio en la silla envuelto por la manta. Camus tenía una debilidad nata por los niños… al igual que Mu.

- Gracias por molestarte -decía el acuariano. Milo vio al pelirrojo negar con la cabeza y hacer uno de esos divertidos gestos con las manos. Su sonrisa era altamente contagiosa.

- Cuando quieras, Camus -El griego se ahogó con el café que tomó –por distracción- al escucharle. ¡Ni él se tomaba tantas confianzas cuando tenía su edad! El anfitrión le palmeó la espalda para ayudarlo. Milo alzó la mano para decir que bastaba, que no era necesario.

- Estoy bien… -Tosió un par de veces. Kiki interrumpió.

- El maestro Mu me espera. Llámame cuando quieras, Camus.

- Si, si, adiós.

- ¡Disfruten sus maliciosos bizcos! -Y desapareció tras la puerta. Le oyeron repetir los pasos apresurados y el resbalón que emprendió hacia la salida del templo. Camus de nuevo quiso auxiliarlo, pero Milo, esta vez, le tomó el brazo.

-¿Le pediste malvaviscos?- Inquirió el escorpión. Extrañamente, el galo se sonrojó. No dijo nada, pero esa reacción bastó para el griego.

-Mu me lo va a cobrar nuevo, ¿sabes?- Camus quiso verificar que no había daños corporales en el menor, pero Milo se deshizo de la cobija, y poniéndose de pie, lo acorraló contra la mesa.

- ¿Y yo qué? También he sufrido daños y perjuicios.- Por primera vez en la noche, el acuariano se rió. Bajó la cabeza para ocultar el gesto y sintió.

- Por eso te pedí que hoy no nos viéramos… Hace demasiado calor... -Explicó por fin.

- Te perdono…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Que te perdono

Camus rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Se escabulló de la prisión que implicaba aquél cuerpo y fue a donde el nuevo líquido caliente ya le esperaba, casi a punto de hervir y desbordarse. Lo apagó a prisa. MIlo retomó su lugar. Podría irse de una buena vez pero ya no estaba tan enojado… ¿para qué desperdiciar el momento? Tal vez no tendrían sexo…

- Aquí tienes…  
De la nada la voz de Camus lo sacó al griego de su mundo de planes perversos (con una bañera y dos cuerpos sumergidos en pasión).

Parpadeó, bajó la vista y encontró una taza blanca con espuma de color café claro. No podía oler porque la nariz le escurría a causa del frío, pero se le antojaba creer que era chocolate con leche, una bebida 'exótica' a la que Hyoga denominaba 'favorita'. Elevó la vista. Camus colocaba otra taza a un costado de él y tomaba ese lugar por propio. Dejó una bolsa de malvaviscos sobre la mesa y observó la cara de Milo.

- ¿Ahora qué? -Inquirió ante la mirada griega- Creí que no te gustaba el azúcar.

-Y así es. No me gusta, pero cuando Hyoga e Isaac eran niños les preparaba una taza de chocolate caliente para animarlos… No, no te estoy llamando niño. No es porque hayan sido pequeños… es porque los quiero.

Para Camus esa era su forma de decirle que le importaba. Milo no supo que decir.

Frases con esa esencia 'cursi' no eran comunes entre hombres como ellos… sexo, besos, abrazos, caricias eran toda su lengua; escucharlo fue algo glorioso… algo sin medida.

Lo quería… Milo también y demasiado.

Sin más ceremonia tomó la taza con una mano y antes de llevársela a los labios, Camus dejó caer sobre ella unos cuantos bombones blancos.

- Son el complemento…  
- Gracias.

Después probarlo y sentir el sabor cosquilleándole decidió que a pesar del frío, la nieve y el golpe en el trasero que se dio cuando resbaló en el hielo, la taza de chocolate caliente lo borraba todo.

- Maliciosos bizcos… -Murmuró.  
- Los niños suelen decirles así…  
- Me gustan.

FIN


End file.
